He wanted roses
by Ultra Drama Queen
Summary: Hey everyone! first fanfic, about how Jack asked Ann to marry him when he said he was in love with Karen and what she does about it! Well, that was a crapy summary! Told from Karens view in I format..no Idea what I said but I don't care! PLZ R&R!NOW!DO IT


_**He wanted roses**_

I sat on the cold, damp dirt road outside his farm. He said he loved me, but then I saw him ask _her_ to marry him. My best friend, Ann, was asked if she wanted to marry the one who supposedly loved me. Jack was his name. He wanted her, not me, not the one he loved, not the one who loved him. I was crying my heart out. I got up and walked over onto his farm. Tears were falling onto the already soaked grass. The dirt from the field squished between my bare toes. I ran up to his door. I raised my hand to knock, but hesitated for a moment. Then I knocked on his door with force, causing the door to move slightly.

"Coming!" I heard his cheery voice say as foot steps approached the door. He swung open the door. His once happy face turned into a frightened look.

"Hi Ka-Karen. Wh-What are you do-doing here?" He stammered.

"Oh, like you don't know! You said you loved me, yet I see you asking my best friend if she wanted to be your wife! What do you make of that, Eh?" I yelled as tears fell onto my damp tank top.

"Karen, I love her! Not you. I said that I loved you, but I stopped loving you once I got to know Ann! I want Ann to be my wife, and…she wants…me to…be her…husband." He said slowly.

"**_WHAT_**! Are you serious? She said that she would never interfere with my love life! I did that for her, why couldn't she do the same for me?" I cried, falling to the ground.

"Come on Karen. She loves me! I love her! You knew that she had a thing for me!" He yelled at the crying body lying in his doorway.

"But we were a couple! You said it to me every single day! Why? Why did you have to stop loving me! What did you want that she gave you?" I asked him, standing up and wiping my red, tearstained eyes.

"I wanted roses." Jack said simply and calmly. Those three words rang thorough my head over and over again. He wanted roses? It didn't make sense!

"Roses? That's it? She gave you stupid roses, and you fell in love with her? That is stupid! Roses for crying out loud! She gave you roses, not a love potion, but roses? Why did you want roses? Why did roses mean so much to you that you fell in love with someone when they gave them to you?" I asked him.

"Karen…when I was a baby, an evil witch put an evil curse over me, that whenever a young girl gave me roses, I would fall madly in love with her. However, something went wrong, and now I need roses. If I don't have them, I will die! Remember when I was sick, and no one could heal me? I nearly died because I hadn't had roses near me for a very long time. Ann came to visit me, and she asked me what I wanted. I told her that I wanted roses, and she went to find some. When she gave the roses, I fell in love with her passion and love that she would climb to the tallest point of Mt. Moon, just to get me roses. The next day I was better. I got a blue feather and asked her to be mine! Do you understand Karen?" Jack told me. I was so shocked. I didn't know what to say, but I knew what I needed to do. I ran. I ran off without even saying good-bye to Jack.

"Wait! Karen!" I heard Jack call to me as I bolted in the direction of Mt. Moon. I climbed in the pouring rain to the tallest point of the dangerous mountain. I saw millions and millions of roses. I grabbed as many as I could and ran back to Jacks farm. When I got there, I saw that he wasn't outside. I smiled and grabbed his wet hoe and started tilling the soil. I planted the whole field with roses. Red roses, white roses, purple roses, blue roses, pink roses, even yellow roses covered the pasture. I ran to his house and knocked on the door, making sure that Jack wouldn't see the field. He opened the door.

"Jack, I understood what you said. Just to show how much I love you, I did this." I said as I stepped out of the way to reveal the roses. He opened his mouth and gazed at the field of flowers.

"You did all this for me? But, why? After all, I did say I loved you then asked your best friend to marry me." Jack sputtered.

"I love you, even if you don't love me. I want you to live a good and happy life, a _long_, good and happy life. So I give you the gift of life in roses, and I hope you love me one day, even if it's a sisterly love. I love you and I always will." I told him as I held back my tears of letting the only one I loved go.

"Karen, I will always love you, even if I will never be with you, I will always love you." He told me sincerely. As we shared our last kiss, the beautiful sun came out. When I began to walk away, I looked back at the field of roses. I saw the rarest rose of all that day, The Rainbow Rose. An enchanting rainbow was spread out across Flower Bud Village, and as I left the farm, The Rainbow Rose glittered like nothing I'd ever seen before. For the very first time that day, I smiled about leaving the one I loved most.


End file.
